


1, 2, Freddy's Coming For You

by kkamli



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamli/pseuds/kkamli
Summary: Freddy makes a deal with the entity and has his way with Quentin.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1, 2, Freddy's Coming For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The prompt was for this pairing noncon "kinkiest". I can do way kinkier but it was vague enough that I just tried to make it a brutal very DBDish one shot. Unedited.
> 
> If you like this and want more like it, please just ask and I'll do my best. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18. Read tags for trigger warnings.

Red lights sprung to life over the exit gates. Quentin's grip on the lever was a shuddering tight one. The buzz was loud, blasting through the taunting sound singing. With a heavy mechanic clicking, the door popped open. 

Quentin turned for what he was sure would be one last look over his shoulder before his sprint to safety. He could see a dark figure in the distance, walking away. He squinted, confused, and kept his eyes on the retreating figure as he moved forward. 

The figure was gone. Quentin wondered about other survivors, about their fate if Freddy was stalking them. He had experience, an advantage others didn't. But terror gripped him at the thought of ending up at the mercy of that particular monster. 

He began his sprint forward, but stumbled to a stop at the sight before him. The exit was blocked. The entity's tendrils reached up high, forming a fence. 

A familiar, low laugh echoed around him. 

"No," Quentin begged with a helplessness. He knew it was too late. He felt the pain of being ripped into and looked down to see blood drenched metal points.

"No? Yes, no," says Freddy's taunting voice. "No happy ending for you." 

Quentin's guts lurch as Freddy's fingers twist and the knives spin inside of him. His mind breaks, giving into the pain of death, as the villain jokes, "These days, there's always got to be a plot twist." 

The weapons withdraw with a shocking quickness. Quentin collapses in pain, knowing that the agonizing pain will carry him slowly into his death. It's too familiar. His eyes close and he tries to ignore the pain of his torn insides by imagining the safety of a crackling fire.

Freddy's voice feigns pity as he coos, "Quentin, Quentin, Quentin..." 

There's a change to the sound around them. Mechanical whirring, a heat in the air. There's no crackle of fire and the pain in his bleeding gut still wears on him. He opens his eyes and finds the floor of a boiler room. The boiler room. 

Death won't take him yet and god damn Freddy Krueger is playing games.

He's flipped over so his wounds reawaken at the touch of stifled air. Freddy's twisted face is close to his, and the claws of his glove tap against his cheek. They're sharp enough to place thin lines of blood. "Does it feel good to be home?" the monster asks him. 

Nothing in the moment feels good. He's more aware of death than he's ever been before. He smells and tastes blood. He's clenched up, his teeth set together. 

Freddy laughs lowly. "Nothing to say. I thought you loved to run your fucking mouth." 

The knives strapped to his fingers cut across Quentin's lips in a sudden violent movement. Quentin's body jolts and he makes a grunting sound at the fresh pain. He thinks to speak, to ask why this is happening, why he's not dead yet... but his teeth only tremble together. 

"You're waiting to wake up," Freddy says. His unclawed hand grabs into the sweat slick curls at the back of Quentin's head, lifting him. He bends at his wounded stomach and finally manages to open his mouth for a scream, which gives Freddy another laugh. "No waking up any more. I've shown our mutual friend some new tricks." 

Quentin looks down to see the gore of his stomach, shining with blood and bulging in a way that it shouldn't. The floor cracks and the entity's pointing limbs pierce through the cement floor. They pierce each of his legs, his arms, and one thick limb pierces through his slashed stomach. Some chunk of bloody muscle or, god, organ, drips off the top of the appendage.

The entity holds Quentin ever so slightly off the floor. Through all his screaming and twitching in pain, Quentin is only vaguely aware of this and the fact that his hair has been released by Freddy. His head has fallen back, hanging, and his eyes are screwed shut as he tries to unsee the horror of his own demise.

He feels absolute despair as the utter agony grips him, and he knows he's dead, but he won't wake up. 

"You're in Freddy's world now," says Krueger. 

The dying youth is a sight for Freddy to behold, held up and spread for his pleasure by the fucking entity's stiff limbs. About time the needy bitch made itself useful to him, and fuck if it didn't take Freddy enough coercing to take this moment. So many sacrifices. So many wasted fresh bodies, disintegrating into the air. Not tonight. 

He peels away Quentin's jeans, unveiling soft fleshy thighs. The jeans have to be torn around the greedy entity's limbs, where they jut through Quentin's legs, just beneath his knees. His legs look long once they're bear, topped with the cotton underpants that contain the lump where the youth's soft dick lies. Freddy chuckles as he taps at the useless dick with his claws. 

"Snip snip," he threatens, as he scans Quentin for reaction. As he planned, Quentin is still trembling, whimpering, alive but entirely helpless as he hangs in the limbo of death. 

More of the greedy entity's limbs pierce the floor, impatient and scrambling with it's sharp points to poke away at what remains of Quentin's shirt. Freddy nearly rolls his eyes, and casually makes a scratch with his claws down Quentin's hips, so that his underwear fall away. He thinks to snap at the entity, reminding the bitch that he was promised time. All the time he wanted. But it's best not to test the powerful creature so early. Not before he's had a taste. 

He's annoyed enough that he can't position himself between the man's deliciously spread thighs, the damn entity's appendage standing upright and tall through his stomach. Instead, Freddy kneels by Quentin's side as he grabs up his hair again, lifting his whimpering head. "Give your new God a kiss," says Freddy, and he presses his flat burnt lips into Quentin's scarred, bloodied ones. 

Even in the throws of his agonizing, gory death, Quentin shudders satisfyingly at this. Freddy laughs and makes his tongue stretch into Quentin's mouth, his rotten teeth grinding beneath cushy lips. It would be a lot more of a turn on if there was more room for the boy to struggle, but his limbs are stuck at the whim of the entity that pierces them - all spread out and easy. The waves of horror rolling off of him in sweaty waves will have to be enough. 

When he's done assaulting Quentin's mouth with a too-thick tongue, he licks up to his nose, teasing his snot-dripping nostrils with it. "Ewgh," says Freddy, and spits into Quentin's face. "Ever heard of a tissue?" 

Quentin has a pleading look on his pale face. What a mess. Kid can't understand how he's breathing, how his body could contain so much blood. He doesn't understand how much work Freddy put in just for this one night to satisfy a long-standing need. Pure bloody vengeance, and a little sexual thrill too. Which, speaking of... 

Freddy finally kneels between Quentin's thighs with a long, satisfied sigh. He holds Quentin's ass in two hands, the claws of one putting holes in his already torn lower back. He squeezes and kneads at the plush ass, and Quentin's terror continues to sound like a bitchy little whine. Not far off from how things were in preschool, just bigger and fatter. 

It'll work. 

Freddy feeds his oversized, mutilated erection between Quentin's thick asscheeks, fucking him deep while laughing his low laugh. He lets his hands do the work, pulling Quentin back onto him, feeling his tight hole tear and burn. Good, Freddy thinks. It should burn. 

He let's Quentin's ass rest against his hips for a good long moment, enjoying the full invasion of the little shit's body and the complete and utter horror wracking his entire body. Then he begins to push and pull on his ass, so that the limbs of the entity that pierce Quentin sway as he gets fucked. Blood tries to gush it's way out of his tight hole, but Freddy has so much more to fill it with. 

Still, Quentin's eyes are open and he doesn't die. He doesn't wake up. He sputters and whimpers and gets used like the whore he should have grown into. Only after Freddy is long done with him does the entity offer it's mercy, plunging a second appendage into his guthole and scissoring him open so he's nearly split in half. 

Quentin wakes up by the campfire but he doesn't feel whole. He feels stretched, invaded, and hollowed out but full of Freddy. He can hear a singing child echoing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you like this, please send me prompts. I specialize in dark stuff so go all out. (I just don't do reader/you fic.) 
> 
> Find me:   
> https://okspidermandoaflip.tumblr.com/ask  
> https://www.twitch.tv/Basiceli  
> https://twitter.com/Literallay


End file.
